


Light of my life

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Comfort Food, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Tony takes his boys to a quiet lakefront cottage to celebrate Steve's birthday. A place where they can have their own fireworks, cuddle and tell stories, and maybe even fall in love.





	Light of my life

It wasn't every day that Tony got to surprise Steve with something really nice, so when the eve of Steve's birthday rolled around looking like one giant red, white and blue publicity nightmare, Tony did something about it.

"I still can't believe you managed to get him in the chopper without spilling the beans." Tony said just before sunset, leading his two devoted partners up the front steps of the cozy lakefront cottage he'd booked that morning. Behind him, Bucky snorted and buried his face in Steve's blushing (and love bite scattered) neck.

"I'm very persuasive."

"Jerk. You literally picked me up and carried me." Steve rolled his eyes, but the fond smile on his lips proved how glad he was to be away from the city. Just thinking about the number of people lurking outside the tower with cellphone cameras gave him the heebie-jeebies. "Where are we, anyway? Upstate?"

Tony grabbed a bottle of lemon soda from the refrigerator and popped the top, tipping it up to his mouth to hide a pleased little grin. "Location redacted for your mental health and wellbeing, earth's mightiest fussbudget."

"So go enjoy it." Bucky gave Steve's neck one more nip for good measure and let him go to explore the cottage. "Thanks for this," he murmured once Steve was out of earshot, throwing a friendly arm around Tony's shoulders.

"My pleasure." Tony sighed deeply and let his body melt into Bucky's warm side. It had taken time for him to accept that Bucky didn't mind sharing Steve with him; even longer that Bucky genuinely cared for him, maybe even loved him a little bit. Bucky chuckled fondly and gave Tony an extra squeeze, then he laced their hands and led him to the back deck where Steve was sitting cross-legged, gazing out over the lake.

"Nice view."

Steve turned his head at the sound of Bucky's voice, smiling when Bucky snuggled into his right side, Tony into his left. "Reminds me of those summers we used to spend at that cabin your folks had in the Catskills. You know, the one with-"

"-with the porch swing and the green canoe." Bucky chuckled and squeezed Steve's waist tighter. "Yeah, I remember. Mom let us use an old sheet for a tent, and Dad taught us how to cook franks and beans over the fire."

"You taught me how to swim up there, too."

Steve's eyes were shining in the glow of the sunset; Bucky couldn't help tracing the curve of his lips with a single metal fingertip.

"I taught you a lot more than swimming, punk."

"You did." Steve let the tip of his tongue brush Bucky's finger, making him scoot closer while Steve pulled Tony into his lap. "Whad'ya think, Buck? Should we teach this fella what we did in the canoe?"

"You mean the..."

"Mhm."

"With the..."

"That's the one."

Bucky glanced past Steve's shoulder at Tony's reddening cheeks, with a boyish grin starting to spread over his face. "Yeah... that sounds like a good idea."

"Mmm," Steve let his hands drift teasingly up Tony's back; nuzzling at the shell of his ear, Steve let his voice go low and rumbly the way he knew Tony couldn't resist. "Think you'd like that, sugar? Wanna canoe-dle?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Tony groaned loudly as his better halves collapsed onto the deck howling with laughter. "I bring you to the middle of nowhere for a romantic getaway and you start off with terrible dad jokes. Hopeless."

"Aw, come on, sweetheart, you know we're only teasin'." Steve pulled Tony down onto his chest so they were nose to nose. "The best present is spending time with my best guys."

Yeah, well," Tony sniffed loftily, "I guess I can survive a few wisecracks if it'll make you happy."

"Good." Bucky popped up on his feet and started walking backwards towards the house, "Anyone else hungry? I'm hungry. Why don't we go see what's in the fridge, Tony."

"Ah, right, the fridge." Tony rolled and stood up, while Steve glanced suspiciously between them and crossed his arms. Bucky just grinned and shot him a wink.

"Don't ask questions, punk."

"Who was asking questions?" Steve huffed, turning his head so he could watch the nearly full moon rising over the lake. "I wasn't asking questions. These wise guys thinking a fella's always gotta know things. I'm not that curious-"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Stevieeeee! Happy birthday to yoooooou!"

Steve sat up quickly, and his eyes went wide with delight. Bucky had stuck sparklers in his ponytail, the half gallon tub of Neapolitan ice cream Tony was carrying to the table, and the most beautiful blueberry pie Steve had ever seen.

"Come on, birthday boy, ice cream's melting!"

A lump was already forming in Steve's throat as he scrambled to do as he was told. "I can't believe you still remember that pie, Buck."

"After we spent half the day necking in the bushes instead of picking berries, got spooked by a squirrel, and almost got caught by my sister?" Bucky drew his best friend into his arms and kissed him slowly, "that was the best day of my life, punk. How could I ever forget? Happy birthday, huh?"

"Thanks, jerk." Steve let his forehead drop to Bucky's shoulder to catch his breath and wait for his eyes to quit misting up. He still had a hard time accepting how damn lucky he was to have Bucky back after everything they'd been through. Lifting his head, he gave Bucky another kiss, and wiped his eyes. "Ice cream, too, must be a special occasion."

"Had it delivered from Brooklyn this morning." Tony accepted his kiss enthusiastically, pulling Steve into his lap while Bucky disposed of the sparklers and dished out the desserts. "Good birthday so far?" Tony asked between kisses on his lips and cheeks.

Steve hummed in satisfied agreement. "The best."

"So," Bucky took a seat across from Tony, propping his feet in Steve's empty chair so Steve would stay right where he was, "how 'bout you, Tony? Got any fond memories of summers at the lake?"

Tony breathed out a quiet chuckle and let his head drop back onto the soft pillow of Steve's arm behind his neck. "Not really a water person, but stars... yeah. You'd think I'd hate 'em after almost dying in a wormhole, but I don't."

Tony laced his fingers behind Steve's back and gazed up at him like the stars lived in his eyes themselves. "Because the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was this guy. Kinda hard not to fall in love with someone after that. Though, I'm guessing the weekly ice cream dates didn't hurt."

Even in the dim glow of the porch lights Tony could make out the constellations of freckles scattered across Steve's cheeks under his blush. "You gave me a lot to live for, baby," Steve murmured, stroking his thumb over the small white shrapnel scar just below Tony's left eye. "Don't know where I'd be today if you hadn't come along."

"Knowing you, you'd probably be playing poker in an old folks home and inciting riots for better meatloaf," Tony deadpanned, watching Bucky choke on his ice cream from laughing too hard. Steve rolled his eyes and kicked Bucky in the shin, but he didn't say Tony was wrong.

The evening wore on and the food disappeared, Bucky lit a few homemade fireworks they all knew weren't legal, Steve scratched mosquito bites, and Tony contentedly watched the lightning bugs come and go.

"Hey," Bucky whispered once Steve was snoring peacefully in the hammock, and he and Tony had finally gotten around to cleaning up the mess, "thanks for this. I know he would've never let me bring him out here."

Tony set the pie plate gently in the sink, avoiding Bucky's grateful gaze and wiped his hands on his jeans. "It was nothing."

"It was a lot, Tony; you know it was." Bucky shook his head, biting his lip and looking out at Steve, sleeping soundly for once without nightmares.

"I did it for you, too." Tony's voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew Bucky heard it. Bucky didn't say a word, but he let their fingers brush, moving slowly closer until their foreheads touched. Tony finished the distance between their lips, closed his eyes, and let himself fall.

♡

The next morning when Steve woke up, he found himself in the softest bed, sandwiched between his two favorite people in the world with their arms and legs thrown across his body in a messy tangle. By the love bites on Tony's shoulder, he was pretty sure they'd had some fun on their own after he'd fallen asleep.

But then, that's exactly why he'd let them drag him out to the middle of nowhere for a romantic getaway in the first place.

♡

  
  
  



End file.
